Vekh Skettis
Vekh Skettis is an Arakhora born of the Tevinkhora Caste of the Arakhora, and quickly became a Raven Lord within Kandor due to his caste, and a part of the Skettis Trive. Vekh unlike many other Raven Lord's would be seen by many on the outside as a rogue, and this was due to his shorter hieght but extreme amount of heavy feathers of which he is said to be able to camophlogue when he wants to be unseen. He controls and trains the members of the Kandor army that use hit and run tactics, as well as the truly devestating suicide attacks that are launched by the Kandor. His influence on the Kandor army is greater then just his training as he changed much of the use of the Kaliri, from their original use as a food source to a now war tool. This alone would have cemented his legacy in Kandor, but he continues to gain fame through his nearly perfect record on the field of battle. Vekh Skettis was born in the massive Arakhora capital of Skettis, and in this way was born a member of the Skettis Tribe. Vekh as a young Arakhoara begin to show the heavy feathers of which defined the Tevinkhora caste of his race, but his height remained slow to grow, but either way he was recruited into the Raven Lords, and grew quickly to become a Raven Lord due to his ability to conseal himself behind his feathers in a way noone had seen before. Vekh Skettis would take part in the Battle of Toran where he launched the initial assaults of Kaliri which devesated the defences of the fortress, and then he watched as Krisnee killed the famed High Commander and then burned the flag of Mordor. History Early History Vekh Skettis was born in the massive Arakhora capital of Skettis, and in this way was born a member of the Skettis Tribe. Vekh as a young Arakhoara begin to show the heavy feathers of which defined the Tevinkhora caste of his race, but his height remained slow to grow, but either way he was recruited into the Raven Lords, and grew quickly to become a Raven Lord due to his ability to conseal himself behind his feathers in a way noone had seen before. Vekh Skettis would take part in the Battle of Toran where he launched the initial assaults of Kaliri which devesated the defences of the fortress, and then he watched as Krisnee killed the famed High Commander and then burned the flag of Mordor. The Jungle War With the rise of the Talon King Makir there also came a massive discovery for the Arrakhora in the form of the discovery of the Dis of Apexis of which was said to have been writen by Terrok himself, and detailed the excistence of the devil of their religion more, and the details pointed nearly directly at Sauron being the Devil of their beliefs. WIth this discovery the Darkweavers pushed with all of their influence to attack Mordor, and this happened with the sacking of the Kingdom of Grisnet of which was an evil vassal kingdom of Mordor sitting on the border of Kandor. The Arakhora would at first make offers of peace with the Kingdom of Grisnet, but when during these initial meetings the Darkweaver Parshah Lithic would notice large sigils, and monuments dedicated to the Dark Lord Sauron, and seeing this as a travisty he returned to Kandor and told them of the evil in Grisnet, and during the next meeting they ambushed and killed hundreds of Grisnet men in a massive ambush before sacking the second largest town in the Kingdom of Grisnet. Seeing this happen the army of Grisnet massed, and called for aid but by this point the Arakhora were all over their lands and in a short siege the capital of the Kingdom of Grisnet was sacked too with anyone who didn't surrender being put to the sword. Following the destruction of the Kingdom of Gristnet the nearbye Kingdom of Glortindale would come under massive assault, and the vast plains of Glortindale were easy pickings for the vengeful Arakhora of whom took control of the land, but this time under the guidence of Skraa Skettis most of the humans of Glortindale were sent eastward away from the Dark Eye of Sauron where they were settled in the plains of Croatia. With the destruction of Glortindale they begin the heavy planting of the Olemba Tree, and spreading the forest westward which they did with great speed over the next months following their assault on Glortindale. West of Glortindale was the massive Kingdom of Toran of which was heavily fortified, and was reinforced by a large Orc force which was the first time a large Orc force was seen by the Arakhora and proved to the Kandor goverment of the evil of Mordor. Krisnee Sethekk would lead the Arrakhora forces as they besieged the massive city of Toran which had some thirty thousand people living in it, and it was at this point that the entire Toran army moved into defensive position while the Orcs massed north of the city in preperation to attack the Arakhora. While the siege continued the Arakhora unleashed their secret weapon in the form of the Vehk Skettis's Kaliri. His Kaliri blotted out the sky its said, and in their massive numbers they overwhelmed the Orcs and allowed the large Arakhora army to massacre them in their thousands before the Kaliri assaulted the city of Toran itself , while the Arakhora army surrounded the city from all sides and bashed their way inside. As the city fell the fabled High Commander of Toran would lead a defence around the palace and it was here where Krisnee Sethekk would give him battle. After fighting for some time he personally slew the High Commander of the Toran Gaurd and burned the Mordor flag standing above the Toran palace grounds, thus sealing the fate of the Kingdom of Toran. Mordor's Response Following this Krisnee was forced on the defensive as the Empire of Mordor launched a massive counter assault against the growing segement of the Terrakar Forest which was now covering the old Kingdom of Toran, and during the fighting he fought against the Nazgul Ren the Unclean of whom he defeated in the fight and banished the spirit back to Mordor. Category:Arakhora Category:Tevinkhora Category:People Category:Skettis Tribe